


ASOIAF Picset & Ficlet Collection

by sarahcakes613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Autumn, Bad Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Halloween, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sister-Sister Relationship, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Assorted picsets and tiny stories I wrote to go with them.Collected from my Tumblr, originally posted between 2016 and 2020.
Relationships: Bronn/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Podrick Payne/Arya Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sandor Clegane/Daenerys Targaryen, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Triwizard Cup (DanyxDrogo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedarkestgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestgrey/gifts), [Jillypups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillypups/gifts), [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts), [vanillacoconuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacoconuts/gifts).



> Chapters are labelled with the relevant ship(s). All are SFW unless otherwise specified in the chapter title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a gift for Lu, because this was her first GoT ship, and for JP, because Avan Jogia. Originally posted on Tumblr in August 2016.

When Dany misses home, she goes up to the astronomy tower. It is the highest tower at Hogwarts, and if she stands in the right spot, she feels like perhaps she can almost imagine seeing France on the horizon. She is not her school’s Triwizard champion, but she is there as part of the Beauxbatons contingent. She has never been so far away from home, from her family, and she feels lonelier surrounded by people than she does when alone.

Drogo is the first of his family to be chosen as a champion for Durmstrang. His family traditionally shun traveling over the North Sea, or any sea, and so he is breaking with tradition in participating. He understands their reluctance, but he wishes his brothers had chosen to come with him. He’s surrounded by classmates who stand in awe of him, and he has never felt more alone.

The night before his first challenge, Drogo finds himself up on the astronomy tower, staring down with dread at the Great Lake. There is a feather-light touch at his side, and a soft voice encouraging him to find strength in the stars, and so he looks up instead.

The Triwizard Tournament is held with the hope of fostering friendship across wizarding schools and nations, and in at least one instance, it works. When Daenerys Targaryen finally returns to France, it is with bruised lips, a heavy heart, and a scrawled address in her pocket. When Drogo Lovas returns to Hungary, it is with a promise and one last kiss at the top of the astronomy tower.


	2. Kelpie (DanyxDrogo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gifted to Lu because she asked for DxD using Momoa. Originally posted on Tumblr in August 2016.

It’s been three months since Goblin isolationists set off an explosion at the magianthropology department of the Magical University of Dover, or MUD. The explosion has destroyed years of research and left Daenerys Targaryen at loose ends, uncertain of whether she wants to continue in this field or switch over to magizoology and continue in the family tradition of attending the School of Dragon Studies.

After these three months of uncertainty, Daenerys is still not sure what she wants to do, so she decides to extend her leave of absence and rent a cottage on one of the Orkney Islands. She will regroup, refocus, and rejuvenate her spirit with the salt air and salt water.

It isn’t until a few days into her trip that Dany realises she’s not alone on this supposedly uninhabited island. She hears neighing at night, a deep, guttural call that compels her to the water. She catches glimpses from the corner of her eye of a tall man covered in tribal tattoos. She dives headfirst into the library she has brought along, and as is so often the case, finds her answer in the most recent edition of Fantastic Beasts.

The next time she hears the call of the kelpie, she is ready with a bridle and soothing words. When he shifts, she is startled by how much taller he is than her, and by the grasp he has of her language. He promises to stay if she will remove the bridle and so she does. She is hopeful initially that he may prove willing to answer her questions, but soon finds herself answering more than she asks.

Drogo, he is called, Drogo of Hrossey. She wants to know if the name began with him or if he has chosen the name for where he was born, she wants to know how far afield he can swim, how long or if it is difficult for him to maintain human form, if there are other forms he can take. She asks none of these but instead finds herself telling him about the mundanity of being human. He combs his fingers through her hair while she attempts to explain the concept of shampoo to him, and when he leans in to smell, her breath catches in her throat.


	3. The Book Bizarre (PodrickxArya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally gifted to Bex, because, Podrya Wizarding World. Who else was I gonna gift it to?! Originally posted on Tumblr in August 2016.

Arya hasn’t been inside a bookshop since she was a student, stepping in to Flourish & Blotts to pick up her required textbooks. She’s certainly never been in a bookshop like this one though, she thinks, as she steps into The Book Bizarre and looks around. The Book Bizarre is a second-hand bookshop, and everything about it looks used. There are winding pathways, shabby armchairs plunked in the middle of aisles, and the light fixtures need dusting.

Arya’s here because she loves her younger brother, and he’s asked for a specific book for Christmas this year. The Book Bizarre advertises in the back of the Prophet and claims to specialise in rare and hard-to-find books, so she’s made her way up to Hogsmeade through the Floo Network in the hopes of checking one more name of her gift list.

She’s been running errands in Muggle London, and hasn’t had time to change back into robes, but when she sees the wizard behind the front counter, she decides he probably won’t mind. The wizard is wearing a one-piece pyjama of some sort, cozy and grey and patterned in seasonal designs. He’d looked up when she first walked in and then gone back to his work. She sees that he is making notes of some kind, going back and forth between two large scrolls and his notepad.

Arya has been expecting to pop in, find the category she needed, and scan the shelves to see if the book is there. It’s rapidly apparent that won’t work however, as there doesn’t seem to be any categorisation in place, at least not any system that makes sense to her. She contemplates an Accio spell, but she’s got no idea which direction the book will come from and prefers not to risk a book to the back of the head.

She makes her way over to the counter and stands there, shifting from foot to foot until the wizard notices her. Up close she can see his eyes are a dark cocoa brown, and when he smiles at her her stomach flutters like she’s just eaten a bar of the strongest anti-dementor chocolate.


	4. #PSL (JonxSansa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in October 2016 for the jonxsansafanfiction October challenge.

Jon loves autumn. It’s his favourite season. If he could, he would outfit the entire apartment in twig-and-leaf wreathes, and it’s his flatmate’s hay fever that is the only thing stopping him. It’s only October 1st, and Jon has already had a #PSL every day for the past week. He still hasn’t found the perfect pair of brown Chelsea boots, but he hasn’t given up hope. He’s even printed out a Fall Fun checklist and stuck it up on the fridge. He’s going to take Ghost for a walk in the woods, and there’s apple and pumpkin picking to do, and pretty soon it will be cold enough that he can bring out his scarf collection.

Sansa hates autumn. Lady tracks bits of crunchy leaves all over the house, and what leaves aren’t stuck to her fur are stuck in the grate at the end of the driveway, causing a blockage every time it rains. Sansa is reluctant to put away her flip-flops for boots, and change out of her tank tops for overly-fuzzy cardigans that her grandmother insists on knitting for her, even though Sansa is pretty sure she’s allergic to wool. Lady seems anti-knitwear as well, if the way she chewed her own puppy sweater is any indication. If Sansa could, she would go to sleep at the end of September and wake up a week before Christmas.

Sansa has already slipped on wet leaves once today, and her day is no better when she finally makes it to the gym to learn that her kickboxing class has been cancelled. The only other class is yoga, and Sansa’s less of a Namaste girl and more of a nama’stay in bed girl, but she’s already there so she figures she may as well. It’s not all bad, she figures, once she catches a glimpse of the yoga teacher. He’s taut and lean, with a mass of curly black hair that he’s got pulled into a bun on the top of his head.

No, Sansa decides, autumn isn’t all bad.


	5. The Sound of Sansan (SansaxSandor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gifted to Moodle, I think because she'd had the song stuck in her head. Originally posted on Tumblr in October 2016.

The night’s been perfect, and Sansa is not about to let a little rain ruin the ending. She looks up at Sandor, and her beaming smile is met with a crooked confused grin.

“You ready?” He asks, holding out an arm. An umbrella is held aloft in the other one, an umbrella big enough to cover them both despite the height difference. She’s grateful for it, because the rain isn’t so little now that she’s stepped out of the bar, it is pouring down onto the asphalt with a loud crackle and she is regretting her stylish but not terribly waterproof ankle boots right now.

They’ve only made it half a block when the first peal of thunder rings out. She looks up at him, startled. He’s looking around for the nearest open entryway, but it’s past closing time and the bars and restaurants have all shuttered their doors. He tugs her towards him and makes for the park, shouting to her that this will act a shortcut to her apartment. She is tripping after him but stops dead in her tracks when she sees it.

He has felt her stop, and when he turns around to see what’s keeping her, he sees that she is gazing in awe at a wooden structure about forty feet away. She looks back at him, grins, and sprints for the structure. He shrugs, it’s a shelter as good as any other, and with luck they can wait out the storm.

He reaches it a few seconds after her, and up close he sees that it is a gazebo, lined around the inner edge with benches. He’d lowered the umbrella when he ran after her, and he shakes the rain off his head like a dog after a bath. She is spinning around the gazebo now, humming to herself.

Sansa turns to look at him, and her smile is a beam of sunshine in the storm. He isn’t the first, or possibly even the second man she would have chosen, but he is there, so he will do. She sashays over to him, grasps both of his hands in hers. He looks at her in confusion, then comprehension, as she begins to spin them together, humming a vaguely familiar tune.


	6. Trick or Sweet (JonxSansa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gifted to Bex and JP (who helped me with the end) and originally posted on Tumblr for the jonxsansafanfiction October challenge in October 2016.

“Stark.”

“Snow.”

The stern looks they are giving each other only last a few seconds before Sansa cracks a smile. They’ve greeted each other this way since before they were a they, when Jon first entered her life as her brother’s classmate, brought home one day and seemingly never leaving.

The moment is further lost by a small hand tugging at Sansa’s coat, and when she looks down she sees Lyanna Mormont, Jon’s foster sister, peering up at her through her wig.

“You wanna know what I call Jon?” Lyanna asks.

Sansa quirks an eyebrow at Jon, who rolls his eyes in response. She kneels down to adjust Lyanna’s wig, and responds.

“I do want to know what you call Jon!” Sansa grins up at Jon, who is faintly blushing.

“SNOREMONT!” Lyanna cackles.

A laugh escapes Sansa before she can stop it, and she covers her mouth but can’t fully hide her amusement.

“Yeah, yeah, my name is Jon Snow-Mormont and I snore, moving on!” Jon grumbles. “Where are the boys?”

Sansa jerks a thumb behind her, where Rickon and Bran are slowly inching their way down the ramp from the Stark family house. It’s been raining off and on, and Rickon is holding on to the back of Bran’s wheelchair, acting as a counterweight so it doesn’t roll too fast on the slippery ramp.

They’re all ready to go when Catelyn calls them back for a group photo. They arrange themselves with a shuffle, Jon and Sansa in the back, Lyanna and Rickon on either side of Bran. Bran is dressed as some sort of hybrid superhero/villain, the bald cap bringing to mind Professor X, and he has robot arms coming out of his chair for Doc Octopus. Bran calls himself the Proctopus, and giggles every time he says it. Rickon is a viking, his choice for three years running now. Every year, Catelyn has to sew an extra inch of fabric to the legs and sleeves, but Rickon refuses to let her make a new outfit. Lyanna is Medusa, a wig of snakes on her head, and every time she catches someone’s eye, she brings her hands up into claws and grimaces at them.

Jon had been reluctant at the idea of a couple costume, and Sansa is secretly glad for it, as they have only been officially dating since the end of summer and she is still isn’t sure about doing obviously couple-y things. She’s done her make-up to resemble a pop art painting, while Jon’s concession to costume is his leather jacket and slicked back hair, to better resemble the Fonz.

Photos taken, they set out for their night of candy-fuelled excitement. It doesn’t take long before the night crawls over the sky to overtake the setting sun, and Sansa finds herself shivering in her poorly-chosen tank dress. Jon notices, and shrugs out of his jacket, sliding it over her shoulders. She smiles in thanks, gripping the sides to keep it from slipping off.

By the end of the night Jon is carrying Rickon, sleepy limbs allowing Jon to carry the not-terribly-small nine-year-old with relative ease. Lyanna is tripping over her feet, refusing to let Sansa carry her, but when Bran asks if she’d like to sit on his lap and help him wheel, she shyly nods, and Sansa is grateful for her brother’s sweet nature. Sansa’s eyes glide back to Jon and Rickon, and a small smile plays over her face. Jon notices her expression, and raises his eyebrows at her, a silent question in his eyes.

“I’ve never been jealous of my baby brother before.” She says softly.

Jon looks confused at that. “What, because of the candy?” He asks, nodding at the bulging pillowcase Sansa is carrying.

She laughs, “No, not because of the candy, because he’s got the best ride home.”


	7. In Which Margaery Says the Wrong Thing (BronnxMargaery, NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was first gifted to JP, who invented the ship, to commemorate one of the WORST pieces of writing that trash show ever gave us. Originally posted on Tumblr in November 2016.

They’ve only been dating for four months, and they are still figuring out what makes each other tick. Not that there is much that doesn’t make Bronn tick. The excitement has not worn off, the sensation of worship, how it doesn’t seem to matter what Margaery does, every move she makes seems to pluck at Bronn’s strings, and that is how she finds herself pushed up against the kitchen counter, groceries forgotten as Bronn reaches for her skirt, hikes it up, pushes himself against her so she can feel her affect on him.

He is mumbling something under his breath, Margaery can’t hear it through the fabric of her sweater that Bronn has bunched up around her shoulders. She wriggles it off as he continues to mumble at her.

“Talk to me baby, let me hear you.” She purrs, and he swears and moans louder, telling her how good she feels under his hands.

They are both moaning now, alternating between wordless expressions of passion and expletives as they fumble their way out of their clothing, hands everywhere as buttons pop and fabric is tossed aside.

“Oh Margie, baby, you feel so good. You’re so good, baby.” Bronn grunts, and he is finally where he belongs, finally moving inside her, setting a slow and teasing pace.

“Yes baby, I’m your good girl!” She manages to gasp out, though she is finding it hard to focus on anything but the way she feels right now.

“You are, oh god you are, you’re my good girl!” Bronn groans, snapping his hips against her as he speeds up.

She isn’t sure where it comes from, but she finds herself wanting to be naughty, and she pulls him close and murmurs in his ear, “Oh Bronny baby, you want a good girl, but you need the bad pussy!”, and he suddenly stops his frenetic movements and pulls back and stares at her.

It’s not the first time she’s said something a little bit dirty, but this is not Bronn’s usual reaction, and Margaery gets the feeling she’s said something wrong. Bronn is still staring at her – only she realises that he isn’t staring at her so much as through her, like he’s remembering something.

“Bronn? Babe, are you okay?” She isn’t really sure what to do, because he’s still inside her and she is still throbbing, but she feels like she ought to be offering him a cup of tea or something, because whatever he is remembering is clearly paining him.

He shakes his head, clearing away the cobwebs of whatever spidery memory has been crawling in his mind. He looks down on her, eyes focused now, and he grins slowly, a wicked grin that sends a thrill down Margaery’s spine.

“Oh yeah babe, I’m okay. I’m all good,” he replies, moving within her again, excruciatingly slow, making her feel every inch of him. “Just never say that ever again.”


	8. Road Trip (SandorxDany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a birthday gift for JP because we both love Idris as Sandor. Ruth Negga as Daenerys is one of my ideal racebend fancasts. Originally posted on Tumblr in December 2016.

Dany is shocked when she hears it. How can a man live 30+ years and never see the ocean?

Sandor shrugs. He’s never considered it to be a character flaw, but Dany clearly sees it as an error in need of correcting, because two days later she shows up at his house in a camper van and tells him to grab his dog and his toothbrush and get in the damn car.

What follows is nearly a week of greasy breakfast food and themed motels, of Stranger’s tongue hanging out the back window and Dany’s feet up on the dash. When Dany can finally smell the ocean, she makes Sandor put a blindfold on.

She doesn’t let him remove it until she’s parked the car and carefully led him onto the beach. Feet sinking into the sand and waves crashing in front of them, the look on Sandor’s face is worth every one of the 2000 miles they’ve just driven.


	9. Battle of the Bakeries (gen, Jon & Ramsay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire crux of this was that one photo of Iwan adjusting his collar and a piece of fanart that said "you know muffins, Jon Snow." Originally posted on Tumblr in December 2016.

Ramsay Snow is a bastard, everyone knows it. He’s an unrepentant jackass, the wunderkind of asshole cookery, the lovechild of Gordon Ramsay and Marco Pierre White. Everyone hates him, and they do so even more because no one can deny that the things he does with yeast are in a word, fucking delicious.

Known for artisanal breads and Oldtown-style bagels, The Flayed Biscuit has successfully cornered the market on breadstuffs in the North. People from all over the region plan weekend getaways to Wintertown just so they can say they’ve had a Snow’s sausage roll, baked in his signature crust.

This all changes when Jon Snow (no relation) comes to Wintertown. Where Ramsay is a scientist with a kitchen laboratory, Jon is an artist with an oven for a studio. Jon’s belief is that you can taste the passion and love of a baker in his goods, and so his fanbase grows as people flock to The Pupcake Bakery for his muffins, his cupcakes, and his savoury mini quiches.

Ramsay is content to keep his head down and ignore the new competition, until Jon is featured on the cover of world-renowned magazine _Bon Appetit_ , and is called The North’s New Face of Food. That isn’t even the bit that stings Ramsay the most, though it certainly pours salt in the wound. No, what cuts the deepest is seeing the photo of Jon with his arm around a woman the magazine only refers to as his new business partner, but who Ramsay recognizes as his own ex-girlfriend Myranda, the woman with whom he first opened his own bakery. Seeing Myranda and Jon together, even if they are only partners in business, makes Ramsay’s blood boil, and he vows there and then to destroy Jon if it is the last thing he does.

As they say, all is fair in loaf and war.


	10. I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison (gen, Sansa & Arya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gifted to JP and inspired by Goodbye Earl. Originally posted on Tumblr in January 2017.

Their mother always said they were as similar as oil and water, as alike to each other as a wolf is to a dove.

She isn’t wrong, but blood calls to blood, and when Arya’s phone rings and she hears Sansa’s quiet crying on the other end, she has a flight booked within the hour.

He tries to tell her it’s all a misunderstanding, tries to slime his way through an explanation that is more weasel words than anything meaningful, and at first Arya’s plans to ignore him, help Sansa pack a bag, and take her home. That lasts as long as it takes for Arya to see the bruises on Sansa’s wrists, the circles under her eyes.

Petyr Baelish has hurt her sister, and he must pay.


	11. I'm turned on, but scared of you (PodrickxArya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a gift for Bex, as all my Podrya is. Originally posted on Tumblr in May 2017.

It’s nearing midnight by the time Pod gathers his courage and wheels his new BMX bike out to the local skate park, so he’s surprised when he gets there and finds he’s not alone.

She’s tiny, 5 feet of scraped knees and backwards caps and flashing teeth in the dark, doing grinds and boardslides along a rail. She’s the loveliest thing he’s ever seen and he is terrified. He wants to turn around and go home, but his uncle’d been so proud to present Pod’s birthday gift, and he really does want to have a crack at it, so he tries to ignore her as he gets ready for his first go on the half-pipe.

It doesn’t end well. He winds up flat on his back and now she’s standing over him, peering out through a mess of choppy hair. She’s stronger than her size would suggest, he discovers when she hauls him up to his feet. His elbow is bleeding, and she pats him on the back and congratulates him on his first injury.

He’s still falling off the bike when he calls it a night, but it’s not all bad. He’s limping a bit as he walks home, knees too stiff now to ride, sure, but he’s got a scribbled phone number on the back of his hand, and a name to go with it.


	12. Sloop Jon T (gen, Jon & Aerys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gifted to Bex and was inspired by the time I listened to Sloop John B, and all I could picture was poor Jon stuck on a ship with his batty grandpa. Originally posted on Tumblr in September 2018.

It was his mother’s idea, and while Jon loves her dearly, he is not sure he’ll ever forgive her. 

He’s spent his entire senior year planning this trip, mapping out every stop along the way, double and triple checking the almanac for storm predictions, because not even a hurricane is going to get in his way. And then, a week before he’s due to leave, his grandfather goes completely mad and gets himself kicked out of his senior’s independent living facility.

Jon knows the only reason his mother’s doing this to him is because the alternative is Aerys moving in with her and Rhaegar, and as she puts it, their house is only big enough for one mad Targaryen, and at least Rhaegar’s schemes don’t have a tendency to end in calls to the fire brigade.

All this to say, Jon’s solo sail around the continent is now a two-man expedition. If they both get home alive and in one piece, it will be a miracle.


	13. The Holiday (SansaxSandor, RobbxMargaery)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for Lu, in honour of one of the greatest Christmas romcoms there is. Originally posted on Tumblr in April 2020.

It’s two weeks to Christmas when Sansa and Margaery meet on a flat-swapping website. Margaery wants a change of scenery, wants to get away from the gloss and glamour of her Highgarden condo and her nonstop job that has left her feeling like she has no time left for emotions. Sansa doesn’t want so much as she feels like she needs to get away from Winterfell, away from her overwhelmingly loving family who still look at her like she might break down at any moment, as if she might still be mourning after watching the man she loves ask his girlfriend to marry him.

When Margaery turns the corner and sees Sansa’s little cottage, she feels like she’s walked into a Thomas Kinkade painting. It’s small and quaint and snow-covered and she loves it. She’s less enamoured of the scruffy fellow who wakes her up in the middle of the night because he’s drunk and forgot his sister wasn’t home, but when he comes back the next day, sheepish and hungover, she lets herself unwind long enough to see that maybe the slow life isn’t so bad.

When Sansa first steps onto the balcony of Margaery’s high-rise apartment and looks out onto the snowless beach below, she feels like she’s in an entirely new environment where anything is possible and she can finally get out from under the infatuation that’s been weighing her down. She’s ready for anything, but she’s not ready to meet Margaery’s neighbour, an older gruff of a man who looks at her like she’s the only woman he’s ever seen.


End file.
